A day at the fair
by Chocolate-w-love
Summary: When Evan and Jack go on a date again. They decide to go to the fair. What will Jack do to impress Evan? And what will Evan do to capture the blonde's heart? Slash. Fluff. Three-shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Evan was standing infront of the mirror trying to fix his hair in a way while straightening his shirt. He might have been a little late...ok very late...but he overslept! Can you blame him for that?! as cheery as Evan is he's not a morning person, he didn't even think the slightest when Jake asked him out for breakfast, he just squealed YES! and ran away.

'Shit! Its 11 now!' Evan thought worridly while fixing his shoes. He's 30 minutes late and he didn't even get out of the house!.

Making sure he got his phone, wallet and house keys he hurriedly ran out of the house to reach his destination. ' I hope he's still there' thought Evan hopefully.

He reached the café they have planned on eating in and entered, quickly spotting the blonde sitting at a table looking at his window and glancing at his watch every second.

He sighed in relief when he knew that his date with the older man wasn't cancelled bacause of him.

He approached to the table, his heart fluttering and his stomatch suddenly filled with butterflies. Just looking at his crush made him act like a teenage girl.

He sat down on the seat across from the handsome man and greeted him with a smile, which the blonde returned.

" I'm so sorry for being late Jake I kinda overslept " said Evan apologizing.

" its ok, I thought you stud me up " said Jake chuckling. He was thankful that the brunette didn't bail on him, he really wanted to spend sometime with him.

" so did you order or still? Cause this place has these amazing pancakes that..." blabbed Evan while Jake just admired him while he is talking. 'such a cute face and that smile...it just melts my heart-' his thoughts were interrupted when the waitress came with the menus.

" hi! My name is Quinn, I'll be your server today" said the waitress in a cheery voice. Blonde hair, blue eyes, cheery attitude. Typical blondie. And from the looks she's giving Jake she seems intrested in him.

Putting on his best fake smile Evan turned to the waitress and said: " could you give us 2 minutes please?" No one is gonna take his man away from him. Even if he's not technically his man but whatever. Jake just smiled looking at the waitress obliviosly.

" ok! Call me if you need me! " she said with that annoying cheey voice again, she glared at Evan and winked at Jake then walked away.

Evan was raging with fury ' how dare that bitch wink at Jake like that. And why is Jake so oblivious to all of this?!'

After they decided on what they wanted to eat, Evan decided to call another waitress instead of that bitch in Evan's words. It was a middle aged woman who by the looks of it didn't have much sleep the night before.

"What" spat the waitress and got her pen and notebook.

" umm...we'll take 2 of your chocolate chip pancakes and 2 coffees" said Evan smiling nervously. Maybe he should've stuck with blondie.

The woman just cursed silently under her breath while writing it down then left.

After 5 minutes or so she came back with the coffee and the pancakes.

Evan started digging in them while Jake sipped his coffee quietly.

" so Evan, I saw this flyer on the streets before I came here and it said that there was a fair today, umm...d-do you wanna check it out...with me? " asked Jake stuttering a little bit. Maybe asking him out on another date is a bad way to start a convresation.

Evan was surprised with Jake's question. He surley didn't expect another date with the blonde, let alone after him being late this morning. But he won't let his chance go by.

" I'd love to go with you Jake!" Answered Evan with his cheery voice. If he wanted to mark the blonde as his own then he needed as much dates so he can get him to like him back. Little did he know that the blonde fell deeply for him...

"Great! We'll meet there, is 6 good?" Asked Jake. He was already picturing them holding hands and walking around the booths and feeding each other junk food.

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight" Said Evan standing up. He waved and winked then quickly walked to the door.

Tonight is gonna be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

*5pm*

Saying that Evan was excited was an understatement. He's beyond excited to meet his man...well technically not his man...why does he keep saying that?

His outfit is layed out on the bed. A basic blue striped button up shirt with beige pants to compliment and brown shoes to complete the look.

He still needed to shower and do his hair and then he is ready for his date. Jake already texted him the place and it's not very far from his apartment so he'll go walking.

After showering Evan changed and started doing his hair. While styling it he thought about all the things they could do together...one thing he knows that he'll definitely drag the man to the ferris wheel and maybe kiss him when they reach the top.

Evan blushed at his thoughts ' I wonder what his lips taste like...'

Brushing the embarrassing thoughts away from his mind Evan added the final touches to his hair.

He checked the time. It was 5:45 now. He quickly grabbed his wallet, phone and house keys and left for his date.

After 15 minutes he reached his destination. His eyes searched the place and landed on the sight of his blonde crush playing with his phone, probably waiting for him to arrive.

Evan walked to him and snapped his fingers in front of the man's face. Jake blinkedrepeatedly then grinned his stupid yet adorable grin and greated the brunette.

" come on let's go!" Said Evan grabbing the blonde's hand and leading him to the fair games.

" do you want me to win you something?" Asked Jake.

" No! I can win it myself! Let's have a contest" said Evan smirking.

" go on..." said the blonde curiously

" whoever gets all the bottles down with one ball wins and the winner gets anything he wants. Ok?" Asked Evan. He plannes on taking advantage of the prize. Maybe a kiss...or another date cause Evan doesn't sleep around on the first date.

" you're so on" answered Jake smirking. He's a master in games like these, he has ghis win in his back pocket.

The blonde asked the working man for two balls and paid him then took the balls handing one to the brunette.

" ready to lose sweetheart?" Asked Jake smirking at Evan.

" wipe that smirk of your face. You're not gonna say that after I kick your ass " answered Evan oblivious to the nickname his crush just called him.

The man signaled them to throw the balls and the men spared eachother one last look the threw it.

Jake won.

All ten bottles were on the ground from just one hit. And the brunette only knocked three.

" don't be mad Eve you can choose the prize from the shelf" said jake trying to cheer up the brunette who was pouting.

"Fine" grumbled Evan and looked at the shelf trying to decide what to pick. He eventually choose a medium sized bear with blonde fur. Mostly cause it reminded him of Jake. He's blinde and he's his bear...why does he keep labeling him as his?!

Evan took the bear and handed it to Jake to finish the game. Though he knocked all the bottles but he needed three balls which scored him a keychain.

The keychain was a miniture version of the blonde bear but instead the bear had brown fur.

Evan stuffed the keychain in his pocket and turned to see jake smirking at him.

" you know, I still haven't got my prize for the bet" said jake, chuckling when he saw the expression change in the brunette's face.

" I want a kiss"

Evan blushed from that statement and took a couple of steps forward until they were mearly a few inches apart. Then he said:

" then take it "

With that Jake leaned in and captured Evan's lips into a intense kiss. Evan kissing back almost immediately. He snaked his hands around the blonde's neck while the latter pulled him closely by his waist.

The kiss ended too quickly for both of their liking but they needed air.

" you should win more often " said Evan catching his breath a little. He was answered with an 'I should' and a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

They went on and continued their date kiss still lingering in the back of their minds but both decided to enjoy the great time they're having and not focus on what the other one tastes like...

" cotton candy!" Squeled Evan as his eyes sparkled when they caught the delicious treat. He took Jake's hand and quickly pulled him to the food stand where the treat is.

" which one do you want? Pink, blue or green?" Asked Jake as he eyed the soft tsaty treat.

" anything! They're all the same " answered Evan watching the machine swirl 'round and 'round making his head slightly dizzy.

" really? I thought they tasted differently" said the blonde chuckling. He wasn't the brightest person but he really thought they had a different flavor.

" no silly! " chuckled Evan and slapped Jake's head. The latter sticking hs tongue out and raising his hands in defence.

"get me the blue one, i like blue"

" do I pay for everything here?" Joked the blonde chuckling a bit. He payed the man the money and went to stand next to the machine to get Evan's treat.

Evan blushed out of embarrassment. His mind didn't catch on the jokingly tone in the blonde's words. He fished out his wallet and got a 10 dollar bill then pushed the wallet back into his pocket.

He went to stand next to his crush and he tugged on the other's sleeve to get his attention. The blonde turned with a curious look on his face when he was greeted with a ten dollar bill in his face.

"you know I was joking right?" Said Jake, his voice slightly muffled from the bill that's in his face.

" I know, but you don't have to pay for everything " answered evan. So he lied and told him he already knew it was a joke. Can you blame the guy?! He was already laughed on once today at the game stands. He really didn't wanna be laughed on a second time!

" well, I'm happy paying for everything so no need " said Jake handing the brunette his cotton candy and sneaking a tiny bit in his mouth.

" even paying for two tickets around the world?" Asked Evan jokingly, joyfully stuffing his face into the soft cotton.

" my credit card would be in the emergancy room if that happened " joked Jake earning a giggle from his date.

They spent about half an hour walking around the fair and checking out the stands until Jake's eyes landed on a roller coaster ride. It wasn't the biggest but it certainly wasn't the smallest. It was quite high with some twists but not that many.

Evan turned to see what Jake was staring at and he almost fainted. Let's say the he wasn't a big fan of roller coasters. It wasn't the roller coaster itself really cause if they were on the ground he wouldn't have a problem.

Yet he was standing here staring at a roller coaster that reaches the clouds...ok maybe he was exaggerating a little bit...ok a lot! But he doesn't like heights!

" let's go Eve!" Said Jake tugging on his hands so they can stand in the line.

" go! I'll just wait here till you're done..."

" is something wrong?" Asked Jake, concern clearly showing on his face.

" I-I don't really like umm...roller coasters I guess?" Answered Evan but It came out as a question.

" don't worry I'll protect ya!" Said the blonde and hugged the brunette whispering 'you're safe with me' in Evan's ear.

Evan blushed his cheeks turning into a light pink shade. He nodded then stuttered an 'ok'

The blonde smiled and ruffled his hair. Of course he's gonna protect his boy from anything...wait! Why is he calling him his boy?! He can make him his boy...'enough with dirty thoughts Jake! Focus!'

They finally reached the first of the line, Evan was pretty calm probably beacause Jake was holding his hand the whole time. They sat next to each other and wore the safety belts and the safety thing that's you pull down and waited until the staff made sure they were securly fastened.

" don't worry Eve I'll make sure nothing happens to you " said Jake as the ride is starting.

Evan got out of the ride pretty good: he didn't puke and he didn't scream...much but they were excited screams. And jake made sure to never let go of his hand.

It was almost eleven and the fair was about to close. Evan and Jake were standing in the ferris wheel line both have the exact same thought: when the ferris wheel reaches the top I'll kiss him.

The line went on pretty fast since the fair was gonna close so kostly couples were around. They got in the cart and closed the tiny door.

They sat across from each other waiting for the ride to start. They caught each other's gaze and they both giggled. The ridr started. Evan wasn't nervous a bit. He had Jake with him to protect him if something happened to him. He started fiddling with the teddy bear that his date had won him totally not noticing the the blonde's eyes and the soft smile that's caressing his face.

They finally reached the top and the ride stopped. Now was the moment for Evan.

"Kiss me"

It wasn't a question but a demand thats why it had been answered with:

"My pleasure" and then Jake leaned in, Evan doing the same until their lips met in a soft but intense kiss. Evan hooked his arms around the blonde's neck while the latter snaked his arms around his waist. Their kissing got a little bit more intense as jake bit evan's bottom lips asking permission which was granted. Seconds later their tongues were battling for dominance.

The ride started moving again which startled them a little but their kiss never broke. Jake pulled Evan into his lap and moved his hands a little bit farther down to squeeze his circular globes earning a moan from the brunette.

Eventually they broke their make out session for some air. A couple of seconds later they were back in the ground. Evan got off Jake's lap and got his blonde teddy bear then went back to Jake and pulled him for another kiss. This time it was just a peck so they pulled seconds after. They got out of the cart and continued to walk till they reached the gate.

Hand in hand they walked back to Evan's apartment, no convresations needed to be discussed. It was a comfortable silence. They reached Evans apartment and stopped at the door. Evan turned around and pecked Jake's lips.

"Close your eyes" demanded Evan playfully.

"Why?" Wondered Jake. What's Evan gonna do?

" jsut do it!"

"Fine" grumbled Jake but closed his eyes anyways.

"Open"

The blonde opened his eyes to see a miniture brown teddy bear in a keychain being waved in his face. He blinked repedetly then held it in his hands. 'It kinda looks like Eve...' he thought.

" this is for you" said the brunette pointing at the keychain. He continued " I wanted to give you a present since you gave me the teddy bear and I had an awesome time with you"

" I had a great time to Eve, thanks for the present " jake said leaning in to peck Evan's cheek.

Evan blushed a soft pink then asked: "what are you gonna name it?"

"I think I'm gonna name it...Eve!" Answered the blinde tweiling the key chain with his finger.

" well, im gonna name mine jakey" said Evan sticking his tongue out hearing jake chuckle.

" so where do you wanna go for our next date?" Asked Jake curiously.

" surprise me" said Evan smiling. He pecked Jake's lips and got into his apartment and before he closed the door he winked at the blonde and blew a kiss for him.

'My boy...' thought Jake chuckling. He twirled the key chain around his finger and walked back home.

The End


End file.
